I Hate You
by Lizii Gustin Colfer
Summary: Solo necesitas un armario de la escuela para que ese odio se esfume y quede solo el puro deseo.


Titulo: I Hate You

Autor: Lizii Gustin Colfer.

Resumen: Solo necesitas un armario de la escuela para que ese odio se esfume y quede solo el puro deseo.

Pairing: Kurt E. Hummel/Blaine D. Anderson mencion de Sebastian Smythe/Kurt Hummel

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a la cadena FOX y a Ryan Murphy producción y a sus escritores.

Nota: Hey, vengo a traerles un One-Shot que se me vino de repente a la mente y lo escribí en mi celular, así que hay faltas ortográficas, perdónenme. También me entere que tengo irritación en mis Ojitos y tendré que usar lentes, es deprecionante. MUCHO.

Advertencias: es HOMBRExHOMBRE Smut, lemmon o como le quieran llamar, lenguaje fuerte, si no te gusta siente la libertad de salir, sexo explicito.

* * *

I Hate You

Blaine Anderson estaba irritado, irritado por el odio-amor hacia una persona que a la mejor no te corresponde a tus sentimientos. A esa persona que lo quieres matar y si a la vez lo quieres besar, es por eso que Blaine Anderson está irritado, verlo caminar-seximente-por los pasillos brotando orgullo por esos ojos azules cristalinos, con esa maldita sonrisa acompañada a veces con un guiño. Y su cuerpo, su condenado cuerpo-llevando un traje despreciablemente pegado a su cuerpo-, que al verlo tus piernas se vuelven gelatina y crees que no tienes fuerza de voluntad para mantenerte de pie. Y que te lo imaginas, sobre la cama rogando por mas, gimiendo sonoramente tu nombre, rogando que lo folles-tranquilo Anderson-pensó.

Suspiro pesadamente el moreno, estaba frustrado, y ver al castaño hablando con esa animadora llamada Brittany, riendo y hablando tan animadamente, lo odiaba, de eso estaba tan seguro.

Sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro cuidadosamente, voltio y vio a una morena, cuya voz era chillona.

"Que quieres Rachel" pregunto de manera molesta

"Que enojón. Te doy un consejo sutil. Jodete a Kurt y listo tu humor mejoraría" se cruzo de brazos.

"Me vas a decir que quieres, o sermonearme" pregunto levantando sus cejas.

"Muy bien, esta noche será una pequeña fiesta en el gimnasio, un tipo de despedida a la generación que sale este año. Te apuntas" pregunto

"Paso" respondió simplemente

"Vamos será divertido" le pega el hombro levemente

"Ya dije que no. Es mi palabra oficial"

"Amargado" se retiro del lugar

Negó el cabeza frustrado y volvió a su casillero, saco una chamarra de cuero negra y se la puso inconsciente de cómo se acomodaría. Voltio y vio al uniformado pasar a su lado con su sonrisa que tanto odia Blaine, que lo quisiera ahorcar si tuviera la oportunidad.

"Anderson" respondió en forma sarcástica

"Que te den Hummel-"dijo de manera seca

El castaño seguido por 3 hermosas animadoras si no mal recuerda su nombre, Quinn, Brittany y Kitty, el sequito de Hummel. Se acerco lentamente hasta estar en el oído del moreno, que este estaba sintiendo su respiración.

"Quisieras hacerlo tu Anderson" y se alejo antes de que tuviera respuesta.

Un sonrojado Blaine se encamino a las canchas colocándose atrás de las gradas y observando fijamente a las animadoras, mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Estaba tan entretenido que no sintió que alguien se le acercaba lentamente y silenciosamente.

"Blaine" grito cuando estuvo cerca de Blaine

"Cielos" grito.

"Te espantaste" pregunto preocupado

"No Puck, solo que me gusta gritar ya sabes" rodo los ojos

"Ja-Ja que gracioso"

"Que quieres Puckerman" pregunto fastidiado

"Vas a ir a la fiesta!" pregunto rápidamente.

"Y Dale con eso, no voy a ir y punto" apago el cigarro con la suela de su zapato

"Vamos Blaine. Sera divertido, llevare bebidas y las pondré en el ponche" suplico

"No"

"Que tengo que hacer para que vallas" dijo resignado.

"Nada, solo…" voltio a la práctica de las animadoras y suspiro "Esta bien iré, solo que iré a la hora que se me plazca llegar"

"Claro Anderson. Bien me voy" y se marcho

Estúpido. Pensó en su cabeza otra vez a las chicas-y chico- practicando haciendo piruetas y de mas. Negó la cabeza y se marcho, hoy tendría una fiesta, que por cierto no se le place ir.

Kurt estaba hablando animadamente con sus tres mejores amigas rubias.

"Entonces vas a ir" hablaron las 3

"Claro que iré, no me la perdería por nada" sonrió

"Genial unicornio nos vemos en la fiesta" Hablo Brittany

Las 3 animadoras se fueron a los vestidores, se cambiaron y directo a su casa.

A las ocho y cuarto de la noche casi todos de la escuela estaban en el gimnasio exceptuando específicamente a 2 personitas en especial.

Kurt estaba retrasado ya que su carro necesitaba gas y tuvo que ir a una gasolinera verdaderamente llena y avanzaba cada 4 horas-Literalmente hablando- y por eso fue el retraso del castaño-

Y ahí está Blaine, que se puede decir, tomo un ducha de 1 hora, se tardo en vestir otra hora para que se terminara poniendo unos simples Jean azules claros una playera de manga corta Blanca, y su chamarra de cuero, unos tenis Nike negro con dorado y dejando el libertad sus rizos. Encendió el choche y lo puso en marcha para llegar a la institución; cuando estuvo en el estacionamiento vio otro carro aproximarse, no vio que carro era solo vio las luces rojas, bajo lentamente y se empezó a encaminar al gimnasio con lentitud.

Un fuerte impacto hizo que se cayera Blaine junto al joven.

"Lo siento, es que estaba distraído y no te vi" dijo un chico con pantalones negros peligrosamente ajustados enmarcando cada parte de su cuerpo y una camisa roja con las mangas arremangadas.

"Si no te pre…" no termino al ver con quien había chocado

"Ush, Anderson" gruño

"A mí también me da gusto de verte Hummel" sonrió

"Pues. Para tu información es ahí donde no concordamos a sí que" se levanto y se quito la tierra y se marcho a la entrada del gimnasio

Blaine se quedo quieto por un instante y siguió a Kurt de cerca.

"A sí que concordamos en que queremos sexo ambos" hablo cuando lo alcanzo.

Antes de que pudiera responder Kurt, 5 personas habían abierto las puertas del gimnasio.

"Rachel. Puck" hablo el moreno

"Quinn, Brittany y Kitty" termino este Kurt

"Chicos que bueno que llegaron, tenemos un problema y lo necesitamos solucionar en este instante" hablo Rachel

"Porque no lo solucionaron ustedes" preguntó el castaño confundido

"Basta de preguntas y mejor vamos donde está el problema" Hablo una de las 3 rubias de nombre Kitty

Los cinco arrastraron a los 2 jóvenes a regaña dientes. Deambularon por los pasillos hasta que se encontraron con un armario de conserje, lo abrieron y les dijeron que tenían que revisar adentro. Blaine fue el que se metió inmediatamente y empezó a checar el lugar cuando por fin dijo.

"Yo no veo nada"

"Ahí debe de estar" dijo Quinn "Kurt ve a ayudarle" empujo al castaño.

Cuando el castaño fue empujado al interior no le dio una oportunidad de protestar porque la puerta fue cerrada.

"Maldición" exclamo Kurt al ver que la puerta se encontraba cerrada con llave "Que demonios les pasa" grito

"Queremos que los unicornios estén juntos" grito Brittany

"Y esto que ayuda"

"La verdad no sabemos, pero lo vimos en una película y funciono" hablo Puck

"En que parte" pregunto el castaño a través de la puerta

"Pues en que tuvieron sexo, ambos" respondió

"Ah, a si de simple" hablo el castaño.

"Si, se quedaran ahí hasta que ustedes 2 par de imbéciles se reconcilien y hagan algo productivo en su vida o 3 días, dependiendo de cómo se solucione esto, pero por lo pronto 3 días" intervino una morena

"Santana, pero qué diablos ocurre" Hummel empujo el pomo de la puerta esperando que se abriera.

"Nada solo quédense quedaran ahí hasta que ustedes hagan, lo que han deseado" respondió Santana "tenemos cámaras si vemos que están a punto de follar las apagaremos-o tal vez- y cuando terminen les abriremos" explico la de ojos cafés

"Y como sabrán si tenemos sexo después estaremos igual" pregunto el ojiazul pegado a la puerta

"créeme no estarán igual" casi susurro "Bien chicos hemos terminado, marchémonos" indico Santana.

"No esperen no se vallan" suplico "No me dejen con este adefesio" grito dando golpes dramáticos en la puerta.

"Hey" hablo por primera vez Blaine

Ambos se quedaron por un gran rato en silencio, el más alto se resigno y se sentó en el suelo seguido por el ojimiel, que este al sentarse sintió una maleta.

"Pero que rayos" prendió la lámpara otorgada por Rachel para ver el disque problema "Bueno al menos se compadecieron de nosotros y nos dejaron comida" vio el interior de esta y traía varios sándwich de jamón y jugos.

Kurt al escuchar a Blaine se abalanzo sobre la maleta quedando encima de las piernas de Blaine y casi pegando su pecho con el otro. Agarro uno y lo empezó a comer con demasiada hambre, y soltaba gemidos por cada bocado que comía, en la misma posición se termino el aperitivo, se limpio la boca y se sentó. Quedo sentado en las piernas de Blaine y a escasos centímetros de su boca.

"Eso estuvo realmente delicioso" se lamio los labios y cerro profundamente los ojos.

Blaine lo observaba directamente y fijo su mirada directamente a los labios del castaño. Sintió un calor en su mano y al ver vio que el castaño estaba jugando, o más bien tratando de jugar guerra de deditos, y le siguió el juego.

"Vamos a conocernos Okey" dijo con su miranda fija en el dedo

"Okey"

"Cuál es tu color favorito" pregunto.

"El rosa" respondió

El castaño levanto ambas cejas y su mirada fija en los ojos de este

"Que. Es sexi" respondió encogiéndose de hombros

"Si claro" respondió con sarcasmo

"Bueno, dejemos de hablar de mis gustos y hablemos de los tuyos. Cuál es tu color favorito." Interrumpió

"Pues el azul" hablo

"El azul de la playera de Lacrosse, de tu ex novio ricachón de Dalton" Levanto la ceja.

El ojiazul frunció el ceño y hablo.

"Sebastián no es muy rico" vio a la ceja más alzada de Blaine resoplo y continuo "Bueno sí. Pero no ese Azul no, es más bien como un azul cielo" aclaro

"Bien" suspiro y aplasto el dedo del contratenor

Pasaron así durante las siguientes 3 horas y era mejor dormir y descansar, todavía estarían encerrados 2 días mas, y era mejor mentalizarse desde ahora no. Se acostaron en el suelo frio y se envolvieron con la frazada que había en la maleta se acomodaron espalda a espalda y se durmieron o bueno intentaron.

El moreno se dio la vuelta y su miembro roso el trasero de Kurt, gimió por casi en un susurro, Kurt al momento en sentirlo así, se sonrojo pero no dijo nada y fingió hacerse el dormido.

"Kurt estas dormido" pregunto Blaine en su oreja

El castaño suspiro y negó la cabeza en un leve movimiento.

"Bien, porque tengo un problema y creo que ya lo notaste" siguió hablando pero ahora más cerca mordiendo el lóbulo de este.

"Ese ya como dijiste tu problema, no el mío" hablo

"pero sé que me quieres ayudar" se apegó más al cuerpo que tenía enfrente restregando la erección en el trasero del contratenor.

Kurt se movió a una posición para estar enfrente de Blaine chocando su entrepierna con el otro, y ambos soltar un gemido medio ronco.

"Ya te dije que no"

"Sé que tú también estas en la misma situación en la que yo me encuentro, así que ambos aprovechemos, no creo dormir con esto. O tu si"

El ojiazul iba a negar rotundamente por tercera vez, cuando sintió una mano sobre su pantalón acariciando una parte muy sensible que se encontraba en ese momento.

"B-Blaine, no lo hagas" gimió

"Y porque no, Sebastián va a golpearme o que" apretó más su mano.

"Sebastián y yo ya no andamos"

El moreno detuvo sus caricias y se quedó viendo por un segundo a Kurt viendo una pequeña facción de mentira pero no obtuvo nada, lo observo y le quito el mechón de color café que caía sobre su frente.

"No estás hablando en serio verdad"

"Claro. Fue este jueves, me estaba hartando de él, y sus celos posesivos, así que era mejor dejar mi relación, fue algo que no tomo bien, y sigue sin tomarlo, pero era hora de decidirlo."

El morocho lo observo hablando sin quitar la vista de aquel castaño. Un castaño realmente hermoso, no tardo mucho por besar sus labios que se veían esquicitos, y no nada más se veían sabían esquicitos, como a sabor fresa y frambuesa, realmente deliciosos, les falto el aire y de inmediato se separaron, no dijeron una sola palabra solo se quedaron viendo fijamente, azul con miel, se quedaron así por ¿Minutos? No horas hasta que por fin agarraron el sueño, cayendo profundamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

~(._.)~

Al día siguiente despertaron, pero en vez de despegarse rápidamente se quedaron en las posiciones en las que estaban, Blaine acostado boca arriba, con una mano en la cintura del castaño y Kurt acostado en el pecho del pelinegro y posando un brazo sobre este rodeándolo sobre la cintura, a cambio el ojimiel apretó mas su agarre pegándolo más a su cuerpo mientras la otra yacía su trabajo acariciando los mechones castaños de él.

"Y que me dieces de ti, no sé nada de relaciones tuyas, solo sé que te metiste a la cama con Quinn y Kitty, mientras fingías que eras Hetero, pero de ahí en afuera, cuando te declaraste Gay pues no te he visto con ningún hombre"

"Bueno para empezar, nunca me metí a la cama con ninguna de las dos, aclaro porque no me funcionaba, bueno ya sabes, en fin, vi a un chico y pum, automáticamente funciono" aclaro

"Bueno, se puede saber ese chico misterioso, quien es" susurro.

"Pues eras tú, claro tuve muchas relaciones de solo sexo y vete a tu casa, pero nada más, en fin siempre eras tú" contesto así de simple.

Se quedaron en pleno silencio, sin palabras ni nada, solo se escuchaban las respiraciones, de ambos el silencio no era incomodo era reconfortante. Hasta que Kurt hizo un movimiento, quedando encima de Blaine y empezando a repartir besos sobre el cuello del que tenia abajo, y empezando a decir.

"Y algunos de esos chicos llegaron a mi nivel" pregunto dudoso

"No" le respondió dándole más espacio a Kurt para que siguiera con su trabajo.

"Porque" empezó a mordisquear el lóbulo de la oreja

"Porque tú eres condenadamente Sexi, perfecto y muy pero muy…" gimió

"Muy que" pregunto

"Se me olvido"

Al terminar la frase, Blaine agarro el cabello de kurt atrayéndolo hasta su boca, besándolo con pasión y descaro, la ternura quedo atrás, uno a otro empujando sus miembros contra el otro gimiendo por lo bajo, Blaine precitadamente puso la mano en el miembro de Kurt y empezó a acariciar sobre la tela de los Jeans, dando suaves masajes hacia arriba y hacia abajo, ganando gemidos y maldiciones del contratenor, dejo de masajear ganándose un gruñido por parte de un Kurt ya sonrojado, puso las manos en la camisa y empezó a desabotonar lentamente sin prisa.

Estaban tan concentrados que no escucharon los pasos provenientes del pasillo, pero lo que si escucharon fue la cerradura abrirse.

"Te dije Santana que necesitaban más de 4 horas para hacer lo planeado" hablo Kitty

Los chicos que ya estaban separados y sonrojados.

"Espera 4 horas" pregunto un castaño con la respiración agitada.

"De verdad piensas que somos esa clase de monstros" dijo una exagerada Santana.

"Si" respondieron al unisonó incluso la rubia

"Pero espera, dijeron 4 horas, pensamos que estábamos en el segundo día" replico Blaine

"A ver Hobbit, no los podemos encerrar 3 días porque sería expulsión segura, además ustedes tortolos perdieron la noción del tiempo, los cansamos para eso, recuerdas Kurt las piruetas extras que te dijo santana que hicieras" señalo la chica de su lado "Pues no las pidió la entrenadora, solo era un plan para que te cansaras, que apuesto que no dormiste, porque trabajaste con tu padre en su negocio, hiciste tarea, y también investigaste la canción para la semana del Club, y después te viniste para acá" termino Kitty su relato

"Y Blaine recuerdas que Puck te invito la noche anterior una ronda de juegos, que por cierto, duro 5 horas saliendo de su casa a las 5 de la mañana, no dándote tiempo para bañarte o por lo menos dormir 5 minutos, que después te fuiste al gimnasio a practicar Box, dejándote más cansado, a si que acá estas también, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, que una sienta de 15 minutos perezca una normal de 8 horas o más"

Ambos chicos se quedaron petrificados, por lo que le acaba de decir la rubia y la morena, se quedaron estáticos por unos 5 minutos hasta que Kurt reacciono.

"Blaine nos vamos" hablo

"Adonde" pregunto confundido

"Hemos dejado un asunto pendiente, a si que vámonos" la agarro y se fueron del instituto.

Kitty y Santana chocaron sus puños de misión cumplida y siguieron a la fiesta del gimnasio, Juntar a dos tortolos no fue tan difícil.


End file.
